Love Story (Ash x May x Drew)
by ToxnForChildren
Summary: Ash is having some trouble dealing with feelings that he has for May.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Night They Met**

May finished up her cheer for the Coordinator's Club with a fantastic dance that she had spent most of her free time for days trying to perfect. Ash stood nearby, watching the event that marked the near-end of May's days with her club. She was moving the autumn, only a few months away, right after the searing summer which was soon upon them. Ash smiled wider and clapped as the crowd cheered for the exuberant brunette. His cheering was almost inaudible, as he was outnumbered by many strange faces around him whistling and applauding just the same.

"Let's hear it for the beautiful cheerleaders for the Coordinator's Club!" a male voice echoed through mounted speakers in all corners of the stadium. The audience gave another good roar and then the ovation slowly died down into silence, then clamor of conversation as the cheerleaders retreated into the ganging room inside the stadium. Ash, along with everyone else in the crowd began to exit the stands. The dark haired boy hadn't the shred of a clue where to meet May at, so he put his cap back on his head over his wild hair, and he began searching for her outside around the building.

Ash wandered all around Lilycove City until he finally spotted her from afar, walking with her fellow cheerleader, Dawn.

"May!" Ash raised his hand high and shouted out to her. May's head cocked to her right, nearly as fast as a starly's. The girls began to walk towards Ash as he stepped toward them. "Found you." he said with a grin. "That was a great performance. You were both great!"

"Thank you." They both replied and a boy appeared as if from out of nowhere.

"May, I saw the cheer, good job. It seems you _have_ been practicing."

"Drew!" May exclaimed and she embraced him. Drew was May's boyfriend. Until that moment Ash had only known him by how May talked about him from time to time. That night they had finally met, and Ash found himself to suddenly be quiet and drained of energy. Dawn was happy to see Drew as well, and the green-haired gentleman shifted his attention to Ash.

"Drew. Happy to meet you." He extended his hand to the Pokémon trainer who in turn shook Drew's hand.

"Ash, Pokémon trainer." There was a slight dismalness in his tone of voice, but Drew and the girls paid no mind to it.

Dawn spoke, "I need to head on home now, or my mother will kill me! I was supposed to be on my way there as soon as we got changed. Bye May!" She waved and walked off, quick paced.

A part of Ash wished he could go home, and he could, but before coming to the stadium to watch May perform, the two were hanging out at May's house. He planned to spend a little more time with her after this. Now that Drew had arrived, there was no certainty in any plans any longer.

May looked up from her boyfriend's stomach and asked, "Can we eat now?" her stomach even growled immediately after the question! It was good timing.

Drew just smiled and nodded. "Mhmm. What about your friend?"

Ash tuned in just then. He has been thinking of things and was not paying much attention. "What was the question? What about me?" the boy inquired.

May giggled lightly and explained to him that Drew was taking her to eat. She added in, "You can join if you want." She said it in a sort of timid fashion for some reason. It was cute and hard to say no to, but Ash declined.

"That's fine," he insisted with a fake smile. "You two go eat. I'm not very hungry, haha." He chuckled lightly, lying. The guy was a bottomless pit, always hungry! "I'll just wait at your house until you get back."

"Okay!" her voice chimed, suddenly cheerful, yet you could pick out a sense of disappointment in it somewhere. May hooked her arm in Drew's and they turned and began to walk away. Drew seemed so tall compared to May. He was taller than Ash took, which to him was a little intimidating.

Ash took slow steps as he walked in the direction of May's house, no emotion on his face. He was thinking again.

About an hour to an hour and a half had passed and May and Drew entered the front door of the house. Ash was sitting in the kitchen, having small conversation with May's younger brother, Max. "May, you're home! It's about time." Max said.

"It's only a little past ten," Drew pointed out. "So it's only been about an hour or so."

Ash remembered that soon, his curfew was going to catch him and just like Dawn's, his mother will not be very happy. He was a bit disappointed that he waited at the house, talking with Max and now that May was home, he had to leave. "I actually have to get home…." Ash said, looking down at the floor of the kitchen.

May's eyes widened a bit as she realized something was wrong. "Ash," she walked over to him and questioned him, "Is everything alright?" May pulled off his cap so she could see his face.

Ash looked up at her and into her eyes. May's features were outstanding to him! Her looks were only bettered by her exciting and caring personality. He sat in that chair, frozen for a moment, capturing the concern in her eyes with his. Many things were rushing in Ash's head at the time, and he regained focus on what was going on around him. Just past May was Drew. He was leaning against the refrigerator with his arms crossed, a look of concern on his face. Drew seemed like such a nice guy, yet….Ash felt a childish for him.

Ash stood up, smiled, and claimed, "Everything is fine. I need to get home though. Drew, it was nice to meet you!" His smile only got bigger, the more he lied, pretended. He walked past the taller "perfect" boy and went out the door, leaving his hat in May's hands. She watched him leave, and it only saddened her, the way he had acted that night because she knew. Ash had acted very immature just then, but May knew the reason why….and it hurt her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Picture**

The following morning, Ash woke up to his Pidgey alarm clock. He rose from bed and turned it off, Pikachu still sleeping next to where Ash was laying. Ash smiled and whispered, "At least you don't have to get out of bed yet." He looked away, May on his mind again. Then his thoughts shifted to how he behaved the previous night and then to Drew. Ash showed more than the fact that he was uncomfortable, he showed that he was absolutely jealous! Drew was taller, a gentleman, and who knows what more?

"Pika..." Pikachu awoke and yawned, which shifted Ash's attention to him. A tiny smile came to the young boy's face and he got dressed for trainer school. After putting his jacket on, he began searching for his cap, and it was then when he realized that he had left it with May. He started to let his thoughts wander again, but he shook his head.

A knock was at the door, and a voice shouted, "Ash! C'mon let's go!"

"Coming Tracey!" he scrambled downstairs and out the door to meet his friend.

Walking, almost to the trainer school, Tracey asked without hesitation, "Ash, you seem quiet today. Is everything alright?"

Ash was zoned out, yet he was still walking in the right direction, amazingly. He blinked a few times and looks at his friend with confusion. "What?" At that moment, Ash's Poke gear vibrated. He reached into his left pocket and grabbed it. He was quick about it, impatient to see who it was. Ash clicked a button on the side of the red device and the screen lit up. It read: "Message from May."

Tracey, assuming it was her, spoke, "I think you might be thinking about her a bit too much Ash. I don't mean to tell you what you don't want to hear, but she has Drew, man. Maybe you should back off a bit and focus on more important things?"

Ash was reading the message and listening to Tracey at the same time. The message was: "Morning Ash~ I have your hat. I'll give it to you at trainer school!" He slipped the Poke gear back into his pocket and looked beside him at Tracey. "I know it's not very important to you, Tracey."

"Ash wait I didn't mean-"

"But you're right."

Tracey stopped walking, surprised. "Wh-What?"

Ash replied, looking down as he came to a halt. "I said you're right. She means a lot to me, but you don't fully know the situation, Trace. I'm not sure what to do to avoid any hurt other than to be patient!" Ash's teeth clenched together behind his lips and his hands turned into fists at the thought of being hurt by someone again. "I'll be damned if I let that happen again!"

"Ash you're overreacting… You-" Ash continued walking, drowning Tracey's words out. Tracey knew that at this point, the best thing to do was to leave him to think for a while. Ash opened the door to the school and proceeded inside without a word, Tracey a few feet behind him.

It was hours later in class when Ash woke up. The teacher was discussing Paralysis and Paralyze Heals. The boy, not quite functioning yet, silently stretched and yawned in his seat.

"Psst! Ash." A whisper waved past Ash's ear. He turned around and there was Brock, a couple of seats behind. "You missed it, dude. May came in and placed this on your desk." Brock reached past two desks with a note at the end of his arm, in his grasp.

Ash reached back and grabbed it from him. "If she put it on my desk, how come _you_ had it? Brock, did you read it?" Ash's whisper got a little louder; he was a bit angry, but it was expected of Brock.

Brock just smiled silently while Ash unfolded the paper. It was a drawing of Plusle and Minun being sweethearts! He blushed lightly, knowing what was meant by the picture. It was related to a discussion him and May had over their Poke gears a few nights before.

"I think she likes ya, man! It's so adorable~" Brock whispered to him. "And look at that skill! She's better at sketching than Tracey!"

A confused but sincere smile came across his red face, and Ash slid the paper into his binder cover, so he could see it whenever he brought his binder out.

"Mr. Ketchum!" the teacher's voice sprang loudly from the front of the classroom. Ash looked up and felt a bit caught off guard. "Please explain to us all, how does a Pokémon trainer remove a burn from his or her Pokémon?"

Ash replied, now fully awake, "Bye using a Burn Heal, Full Heal, taking it to the Pokémon center, or feeding it a rawst berry!" In a few moments he had realized that he had unintentionally just showed off. The shock in the air was abundant. Ash rarely shows how smart he is, although he hardly applies himself to anything but training and coming up with new strategies to win battles!

"Y-Yes, correct, but just saying "Burn Heal" would have sufficed…" the teacher turned back around slowly and he continued to teach, going into the subject of Dire Hits and Rare Candies.

"Wow Ash that was ummm…something." Brock spoke, and there was small conversation on Ash's display just then.

Ash just crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head in them, his hand on the binder holding the picture, and his mind on the conversation May had given him hope with.

Two or three nights ago, May and Ash were hanging at her house and it was a good time. They sat on the couch watching television and they talked some, just enjoying each other's company! Around ten o clock, Ash had to leave for home and on his way there, they were messaging back and forth. He couldn't remember exactly how it was brought up, but May told him that she was a bit sad. The reason was that even though she was in a relationship with Drew, she had feelings for someone else.

Ash stared at that message for quite a while when he received it. He was pondering what to say, and he was hoping.

"You like someone?" he started off. "Well that sucks because to be hones _I_ really like you, May." After sending that reply, Ash's heart wouldn't stop beating faster and impatiently until he got a response.

"Really? Because…the guy I like…is you."

Ash once again fell asleep in the classroom and he was back to dreaming sweet dreams of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Contest**

"Ash? Ash wake up, I swear it's unhealthy how much you sleep!" May was poking his cheek.

Ash groaned and his eyes crept open to the sight of her. Half of him thought he was still dreaming, but he knew better. "May? Where's my hat?"

May put her arms on her hips and kicked the desk. "Get up sleepy head!" Ash looked up at her and he saw his hat. She was wearing it. His face was a bright red again. "She's so cute…" he thought to himself. "Well?" May continued. "Stand up."

"Ugh…alright." Ash scooted his chair back from the desk and stood up. While rubbing one of his eyes, he looked around the room, no one but the two of them in there. "Where is everybody?"

May replied plainly, "Ash it's 3:28. Everyone left twenty minutes ago." May smiled at his foolishness. She reached for the hat on her head and handed it to him.

Ash thought for a moment, and he placed it back on her head. "Keep it for a while." He insisted and they walked out of the school together.

May and Ash were walking to her house, which was not very far from the trainer school, and May brought up the spring event that the Coordinator's Club was having that night.

"There's another event?" Ash inquired. His arms were crossed behind his head as they walked.

May nodded. "Mhmm, but I'm not cheering again. Tonight is a contest! You should enjoy it, Ash. They're basically just battles, but in stylish ways! This time we're having it at the Contest Hall in Rustboro City! Can you make it or do you have to go home early today?" she looked at Ash with hope in her eyes.

Ash put his arms down to his sides and looked at May. "Well yeah, of course I can make it, haha." He smiled and swiped his hat off of her head.

"Hey!" May exclaimed. "Give that back, you said I could keep it for a while!"

Ash just looked at her and he appreciated her beauty. "I like your hair like this, May, where I can see it. I like it when you don't wear a hat or a bandana…"

May blushed lightly and looked away, not letting the boy see. "Th-Thank you, Ash." Her voice was soothing to him, and he smiled contently.

A few more steps and they had arrived at May's house. Upon entering, May opened the refrigerator and stuck her head inside. "Hungry, hungry, hungry…" she mumbled and sighed. "Do you want a drink Ash?"

Ash was zoned out again, thinking about tonight and how he can't wait to be there, supporting her. "Hm? Oh, sure May. I'll just have some water."

May reached for a glass cup from the cabinet behind Ash's head. She had to lean in closely to reach that far. There they were their faces only a few inches apart. Ash was focused on her lips; he didn't think to move so she could get the glass.

A clang came from behind Ash's head and May smiled slightly and backed up with the cup in her hand. Ash came back into reality once again. "I'll be right back. I've got to use the bathroom!" he said it speedily, as if in a panic.

In the bathroom, Ash turned on the water faucet and plashed water onto his face. He looked up into mirror and contemplated. He was so close!

May knocked on the bathroom door. "Ash?"

The door swung open, and he was in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm done."

May remained quiet and handed him the glass of water with a few ice cubes in it, then she sat on the couch in the next room. "Movie?" she suggested.

About two hours later, May woke up and raised her head off of Ash's shoulder, the television at a blank screen. The movie had ended. She arose from the couch and went into her room, the time on her clock being 6:30. "Oh my gosh!" May yelled. "I have to be there in thirty minutes before the busses to Rustboro leave!" She put on her bandana and rushed over to Ash. "Ash! Ash, wake up! How did you even fall asleep? You slept _all_ day!"

Ash's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What's going on?"

May pulled on his arm, trying to get Ash off of the couch in a hurry. "C'mon c'mon c'mon! I'll be late!"

An hour had passed and as always, Ash was in the benches of the stadium, cheering May on. The graceful girl had just finished an amazing match against a coordinator who chose to use Breloom. May used her Combusken and wowed the judges with its fire spin and mega kick! The audience cheered wildly, and two of the judges held up a nine, while the third one held up an eight. It really was a fantastic performance!

Ash was looking around while he clapped, honestly wondering if Drew was even there.

"Our next competitor…" the announcer began to speak when Ash left the stadium to use the restroom again.

In the bathroom, Ash turned on the water spigot and used his hands to catch the water and splash it on his face just as he did earlier. It relaxed him a bit. He walked over to the mirror that was but a few feet away and he peered into it, checking his appearance once again. He wondered what a girl like May saw in him. Ash was very self-conscious and he worried too much. "Patience…" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the room and Ash walked right out the door, slipping past whoever it was entering.

Ash had made it back just in time to catch the end of Dawn's performance and she had received three eights from the judges.

"Alright everyone! That was our last contestant for the night, and based on the decision of our judges, the winner is…" the announcer paused as a man in a suit and tie came from the judge's box and whispered the results into his ear. "Clara Shiburi!"

Hundreds of fans excitedly acclaimed for the winner, while Ash was just a bit melancholy that May wasn't picked. He knew that she worked very hard with Combusken and its act, but he clapped and smiled just the same.

Upon exiting, he noticed Drew walking close by. Ash hardly knew why himself, but he raised his hand up and called out to him over the many people between them. Drew turned his head and recognized Ash. He squeezed through the crowd and walked with Ash out of the stadium. "Did you see May out there Drew? Wasn't she great? I think she should've won."

"Yeah I saw her. She was okay." Drew's response angered Ash a bit, but he kept his calm and just looked around outside for her. "I'm going to go wait for May by the changing rooms." He told Ash.

"Oh, alright." Ash replied, looking around, trying not to think about how angry he was.

"Hey Drew! Hey Ash!" a voice exclaimed from the distance. It was Dawn, walki9ng towards them, but Drew behaved as if he didn't even hear her, and he kept walking. Dawn stopped a foot away from Ash, whose hands were balled up into fists and his eyes fixed on Drew. "Ash, are you okay?" Dawn inquired, a little worried.

Ash's fists loosened up as he tried to calm down and he broke his gaze from the back of Drew's head. "I'm fine Dawn." He walked off in the same direction as Drew, hoping to find May before her boyfriend did.

Dawn yelled at him from behind, "Fine! Just so you know, I _will_ talk to May about this! She'll tell me why the both of you are being such jerks!"

Ash wanted to cry at that moment. "Jerk?" he thought to himself. "How am I…the jerk…?" He continued walking until he reached the changing rooms and there was Drew, talking to May right outside the doors. Ash approached them and waited until Drew had finished speaking, so he wouldn't be interrupting.

May, are we still getting ice-cream like we planned?" Ash asked. They had made these plans several days ago.

"Oh! That's right." May remembered. "Drew, we're going to get ice-cream! Want to come with? Ash is buying for me."

Drew accepted calmly, but without hesitation. "Yeah, I'll go."

All Ash could think of is how much he hated himself right then, for hating another person just out of jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Message to May**

May, Drew, and Ash all sat down at a nice table in the shade near the ice cream stand. May had ordered a big strawberry treat, while Ash got a small chocolate one.

"Mmm, it's so yummy!" May said happily as she shovelled it into her mouth with a spoon. Ash ate his quickly, almost done already! "Drew," May turned to him and asked, "Why didn't you get any?"

Drew just smiled and shook his head. He looked at Ash for a few seconds then he silently got up from his seat and walked to the ice cream stand.

"What's wrong with Drew? Is he not feeling well or something?"

"He's been on a diet lately, trying to watch the sweets." May shrugged and Ash pulled out his poke gear to start a new message. May sat there staring at Ash as his fingers flew in all directions across the keyboard of the device. "Who are you messaging?" she asked as she filled her mouth with the frozen treat.

"You." Ash looked up at her and gave a small smile.

May smiled back and Drew sat back down next to his girlfriend. He placed a caramel shake on the table in front of him. Ash was still typing away. "You're on a diet! Give me that!" she reached for his shake, spoon held in her mouth as Drew held his food just out of her reach. He seemed to find it funny, which to Ash was understandable, because he found it humorous as well.

Ash finished his message to May and he saved it, so he could send it to her later. May finally gave up on trying taking Drew's shake and she went back to eating her strawberry ice cream, finishing it up. Ash smiled at her then looked at Drew. He spoke out in the silence. "So Drew," he pushed his empty cup, which held his ice cream, forward. "You know how I'm a trainer and May's a coordinator right? What do you do?"

Drew stopped sipping his shake through the straw and he answered, "I'm a former coordinator."

"Why did you quit?" Ash asked. May looked at him, waiting for his response. She didn't know why it was that he gave up coordinating either.

"It just got boring." He said fixing his slightly messy green hair.

May's eyes widened! "You take that back! It's not boring; it's a very fun passion…"

Ash wondered if he had just started something, hoping he didn't.

May picked up Ash's empty cup and threw it at Drew, playfully. She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Ash didn't know what to make of it, and he found himself suppressing a little bit of laughter. He looked at his poke gear and Drew asked him, "What time is it Ash?"

"9:40."

"Ah, c'mon May, we have to get you home." Drew smiled and poked her side.

"EEEP!" May jumped and squealed at the poke to her sides. It tickled her. She turned around to face him and she pulled down her eye lid and stuck her tongue out at him. "You know that I don't like that! Let's go; you're right, I do need to get home."

Upon arriving at Ash's house, he unlocked his front door with a key shaped like a magnemite and he waved goodbye to them. Well, he waved to May as the two walked off, but Drew waved back with her. "What's up with that guy?" he mumbled and went inside. Ash pulled his poke gear out of his pocket and sent that message to May. He entered his room and lay down in his bed. Ash stayed there for thirty minutes and sighed, his mind tangled up in everything that was going on. His poke gear was extremely silent, as was the whole house, and he dozed off.

The next morning, Ash woke up, head pounding and Pikachu on his chest. He scratched his head and yawned, then picked up his poke gear slowly, trying not to wake his Pokémon companion. He contemplated why he still didn't have a reply from May. Did he say something wrong in his message to her? He looked over what he had sent.

"May, I know that you have felt…torn lately, between Drew and I and I have been patient. Of course I can be patient for you! I would do anything for you, but I realized lately that this situation doesn't only hurt me. It makes me feel selfish to have just realized it recently that it pains you a lot more. I want you to be happy and I know that you have been searching for an answer, a decision, for a while. I don't want to do this, but please understand that I feel the need to. I want you to focus on Drew. You're in a relationship with him right now, so I want you to be focused on that relationship, and if anything should happened to you two, I'm here. I'm always here for you. We can still hang out and do everything we've been doing! Trust me, I would like nothing more. I'm not saying I want to be friends! I just want things to go naturally, without you being hurt by the pressure of being torn every step on the way. I'm doing this because I believe it's respectable and I want you to be happy. I love you May 3

Sent 9:56 pm May 5"

Ash reached the end of the message and shrugged. "I did the right thing." He pet Pikachu and suddenly his poke gear vibrated in his hand. "May?" He opened the message and it read:

"I told you I would talk to her, Ash." It was from Dawn and Ash's heart beat slowed down significantly. He wasn't expecting it to be her. Ash, now a bit upset, just set the poke gear down, ignoring Dawn's message. He fell back asleep, glad it was Saturday.

About an hour later, Ash awoke and grabbed the poke gear and he started a new message to May: "Do you hate me?" He feared a "yes."

Within minutes, May replied. "Noooes! I think it was sweet, Ash! Dawn called me last night and we talked until I was about to pass out. Sorry I didn't reply."

Ash smiled; glad he didn't make her sad. "Good, but what did you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing, mainly girl things~"

Ash was intrigued, just as any guy would be if a girl playfully kept a secret. His next response would be to ask her to tell him, but he quickly received another message.

"She helped me think about deciding."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Bonfire**

"What? You've decided?" Ash typed up his next reply to May. "Who did you pick?" Ash pressed the "Send" button and the message was off to her. He lay in the bed, gently smiling. He waited impatiently for what seemed to be forever to him, but in actuality, only a few minutes had flown by.

The pokegear vibrated and Ash quickly viewed the new message.

"I said she _helped_ me decide. I haven't actually decided myself yet, but I will :)"

Ash was a bit confused, but satisfied that an answer was to come soon! "Okay, I can wait. I love you, my Plusle."

"I love you too, my Minun 3"

Things seemed to be going well for Ash, and he was thinking of how he could make her happy, just because he truly liked to see May happy.

"I have an idea." Ash started to type his response to May. "I'll call up Brock and we can all have smores at his house tonight."

"Chu!" was May's reply to him. That was a sound she made when she was happy. "I love smores!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to buy smores stuff tonight." Ash got out of bed and dressed himself. Pikachu didn't even wake up when he rolled off of Ash's chest. His pokegear vibrated again, but it wasn't May. It wasn't even a message; it was a call. Ash answered it hesitantly. He didn't even check who it was calling.

"Hello?" Ash spoke, holding his pokegear to his ear.

"Ash! Hey man, I haven' talked to you in a while. How's everything going?"

Ash recognized the voice immediately. "Hey Tracey, everything's alright I guess. What did you call for?"

"Oh I was just checking up on you. I thought you might be a little upset still from last time we talked, so-"

"No no no, sorry about that, haha. I got an attitude, but I didn't mean to Trace. I just got a little worked up over something small!" The pokegear beeped when he finished his sentence. May had sent Ash another message. "Anyway everything's fine and I'll see you at trainer school on Monday. Talk to you later!"

"Oh, Ash about Ma-" Tracey began to speak, but Ash hung up.

He checked the message that he had just received.

"Chu!"

Ash smiled and walked out of his bedroom, then the front door, walking to May's.

The school term was almost over and summer break was only a few days away. Ash kept this in mind and it saddened him that yesterday was the last day he would see May at trainer school because of her moving very soon.

"She's moving in the fall…" he mumbled to himself. He dreaded the thought of not seeing her for a very long time, but she promised to visit whenever she could.

Upon arriving at May's house, he walked up the three steps in front of her doorway and he knocked on the door gently.

May answered, still in her pajamas. They had sunfloras on them. Ash smiled and said to her, "Hey May! Are you ready to hang out today?"

May yawned and rubbed her eye. "Ash? Shouldn't you be sleeping, like you usually are? It's so early! I thought you had fallen back asleep after we talked earlier."

"Aww c'mon May!" He pulled a rose from behind his back and presented it to her. May's eyes lit up and she suddenly seemed more awake.

"Ash! It's beautiful. Th-Thank you.."

Ash inquired, "So, are you ready to head over to Brock's house?"

"Let me get dressed first! Do you honestly expect me to go over there in my pajamas!? Brock is a pervert! In fact, you're not supposed to see me in my pajamas. I'm technically not dressed!" May shut the door behind her and ran to her room.

"I think they're cute May! Hahaha." Ash chuckled lightly and sat down on the steps in front of her door.

A few minutes later, the doorknob turned and May came out, ready to go.

"Where's your bandana?" Ash asked. "You usually don't leave the house without it."

May smiled and bent down to put her arms around his neck for a hug. "You said you like it when my hair is down!"

Ash smiled and he stood up, wiping the dust off of his pants and they walked to Brock's house.

Brock was surprised to see the two walk up into his yard. "Ash? How are you awake right now?!" Ash took off his cap and threw it at Brock.

Brock laughed and spoke,"So why are you here? Oh! Hello May!"

"Hello Brock." May waved to him. Ash swiped his hat back and put it back atop his head. "Anyway, do you want to have smores here tonight Brock? I'm buying the crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows."

"Chocolate!" May got excited again, remembering the talk of smores from earlier.

"Sure, we can have a fire in the backyard! Let's go get those supplies!"

Suddenly, May's pokegear rang. "Oh, it's Drew." Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a straight face. She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey May. I just got to your house, but you're not here. Where are you? I'm at your house and you're not here."

"I'm with Brock and Ash. Did you need something?"

"Well, no. I just wanted to see you was all." May was surprised to hear this and a small grin came across her face.

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright, love you."

"Okay." May hung up.

Ash and Brock were astonished. They heard Drew say, "love you." Usually the guy doesn't express emotions.

May slipped the pokegear back in her pocket and turned towards the boys. "I have to meet up with Drew back at my house. I'll be back here waiting when he's done with whatever it is. I'm sure he wants to talk or something. You two go ahead and buy the stuff for tonight!" May smiled and waved to them as she headed home.

Ash's emotions were about to overflow. His anger and jealousy, because of Drew, was going to get in the way of that day being perfect.

An hour later, Ash and Brock returned to Brock's house and May was inside on the couch, waiting.

"You're back! Chu!" May exclaimed, putting both of her arms into the air.

Brock set down the crackers and chocolate on the table in the kitchen, and Ash carried in the marshmallows. May ran up to Ash and gave him another hug around the neck. All he could think about was how curious he was. "What's her decision?" he thought to himself.

"Ash" May sounded concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Mhmm, I'm great, May!"

"Well guys, let's gather some sticks and leaves to burn!" Brock said with his hands on his hips.

May nodded and walked outside to look around. Brock went up to Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, I'm not sure what's going on, but for May's sake cheer up bro! You're concerning her and I'm a little worried too."

Ash's fists grew tighter at his sides. "I'll be fine, Brock."

Hours later, it was beginning to get dark and everyone was ready to begin the bonfire! Ash and May share a log as a seat and Brock threw on of his pokeballs.

"Vulpix! Come on out!"

"Vul!"

"Vulpix, will you light the fire for us with one of your ember attacks?" Brock's Vulpix nodded with delight and a flame was spit from the red fox's mouth.

"Good job, Vulpix. Return!" Brock called Vulpix back into her pokeball and Ash gave a metal wire to May and one to Brock .

"Dig in!" Ash cried out. They looked around for the supplies. "Umm Brock, where's the stuff for smores?"

"My bad, I must have left them inside! I'll get them." Brock ran into his house and Ash began to speak to May. "May I-"

May interrupted him and looked into his eyes. "I have a surprise for you." She leaned inward and closed her eyes. Her soft lips met his and though he wasn't expecting it, Ash close his eyes, completely relaxed. The kiss lasted a few seconds and she pulled away slowly and smiled as she opened her eyes. May leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and watched the fire burn gracefully. Her lips moved and Ash heard the words come from her mouth. "I choose you."

**END**


End file.
